starfrontiersrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifshnit
Average Size: 1 meter tall Average Mass: 30 kilograms Average Lifespan: 150 years Reproduction: heterosexual, viviparous Body Temperature: 32 C PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND STRUCTURE Ifshnits are short, hairy humanoids. They are bipedal, symmetrical mammals that look like tiny Humans in hair coats. All Ifshnits have bald pates, moustaches, and long, silky hair over the rest of their bodies. This body hair can be any color but is seldom different shades on the same body. All males have long and ornate beards, usually or a different shade than the rest of the body hair. The body hair of both sexes is usually worn in intricate braids. Each Ifshnit clan braids its hair differently. Ifshnit hands and feet are covered with short hair, except for their palms and soles, which are bare and padded. This short hair is slightly darker than the rest of the body hair. Their hands have three fingers and an opposing thumb, the feet have four toes. Ifshnits are herbivores and the thought of eating another creature is utterly revolting to them. Because of their vegetarian diet they are constantly nibbling instead of eating meals. Because of their small size Ifshnits cannot use many large items, including normal rifles. SENSES Ifshnits have normal senses of hearing, touch, and taste. They have almost no sense of smell and have a hard time understanding the concept of scent. Their eyes are masterpieces of biological engineering. A fast-closing inner lid closes instantly iF exposed to bright light, preventing the Ifshnit from being blinded (many exobiologists believe Ifshnits evolved under intense sunlight). Their night sight is no better than a Human's. SPEECH Ifshnits have a lilting, piping voice that is best described as cute. Their language is intricate, but is compatible with most races' linguistic abilities (except the Humma). ATTITUDES Ifshnits are intelligent, brave, patient, and tolerant of other races, and members of most other races like them instantly. Unfortunately, Ifshnits prefer being alone or with other members or their clan. They harbor an intense hatred for the Sathar and any who serve them. This is due to their past dealings with the Sathar Though details are hard to get, apparently the Sathar plagued the Ifshnits since their history began. This leads many historians to believe that the Ifshnits (or a branch of that race) at one ti me inhabited Sathar space. Ifshnits have been known to risk life and limb many times over to eliminate Sathar and their agents. SPECIAL ABILITIES Highly Developed Sight: Ifshnits cannot be blinded by any light, as their inner eyelids snap shut instantly. They cannot see during the turn a light flashes brightly, but their eyesight will be normal the following turn. Innate Skill: Because of their unique culture, which is heavily based on barter, Ifshnits learn about trading at an early age. An Ifshnit character is allowed to choose one of the following skills at second level and at no cost when it begins the game: Appraisal, Gemology, or Haggling. SOCIETY AND CUSTOMS Ifshnits are the major race in the Capella system. They founded the Capellan Free Merchants and still control the organization. Their strange, polite dickering is known and welcome on most planets. Due to their origins, Ifshnits are fiercely independent. They like neither mega-corps nor cadres. They live in small family clans and are governed by a committee that changes continually. Ifshnits believe that this is the last corporeal existence they will have. Their concept of an afterlife is one of pure thought mixed with gentler emotions. As a part of this belief they tend to ignore the sensual pleasures of life. Their favorite pastimes include games (they love competition), storytelling, and bartering for goods. They adapt very well to living and working in space. Dorem Dasak, the famous Dralasite philosopher and historian, has named them "The race of the future, they who will inherit!"